Users may utilize one or more devices to obtain route information. For example, a user may utilize a vehicle navigation unit with global positioning system (GPS) capabilities to obtain driving directions to a local airport. In another example, the user may utilize a smart phone to obtain walking directions for a route to a restaurant. The user may desire to obtain information about the route, such as an arrival time to a destination, congestion, and/or incidents (e.g., construction and accidents) along the route. Many map applications may overwhelm the user with unnecessary information, which may become problematic such as for drivers with limited attention capabilities.